


Twist of Fate

by JediMazzie



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediMazzie/pseuds/JediMazzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alternate ending to If-Then-Else episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this one shot on Tumblr awhile ago and forgot to add it to here too. My first POI/Shoot fanfic.

A bright red light glaring like a homing beacon.  The larger red override button is right above mocking at the helpless team stranded in the elevator.

“There’s an override button.  Someone’s gotta get to that button and hold them off.”

Samoan calculates the situation in her head.  John’s already injured with the gunshot wound in his back.  Fusco is too much of a slob to be any good.  Harold’s too timid and will not survive period.  She refuses to consider Root as an option because… well, she is the interface for the Machine, so there’s that.  She puts away the small thought of Root being important to her.  She is the only viable option, so she will goes out and press that button to give them chance to escape and hold the enemies off as much as she could.

Root know Shaw will not hesitate to go off and be a hero.  Shaw has always been the protector for the team, even John.  There’s absolutely no way she is going to let her die for them…her. She grabs Shaw’s arm in attempt to stop her.

“Sameen, if you even think I’m gonna let you-“

“Oh, for God’s sakes.”

Shaw shakes her arm away from Root and turns to face her.  This is not the time to argue.  She’s about to go off on Root, but she stares in Root’s eyes.  Her beautiful brown eyes full of fear, yet never look so warm.  Shaw is aware of how Root has been hiding her growing affection for her ever since they start this…thing between them.  She realizes that Root is having the same thought she does about not letting each other be the sacrifice.

Shaw rolls her eyes in defeat and decides at the moment to allow herself a moment of weakness… moment to allow the feeling, she keeps tuned down low, to flare up.  She grabs Root’s arms and presses her lips against hers roughly.  A second of bliss feels like infinity in Shaw’s head.

Root gets surprised by Shaw’s kiss, but she knows what she is doing.  This is Shaw’s way of distracting her, because she knows Root gets flustered when Shaw surprised her with kisses or anything remotely romantic.  For a second, she simply enjoys the passion simmering from the kiss.

Shaw know the longer she continues this, the rate of their survival rapidly drops.  She shuts down the passion inside her and pushes Root away, so she can go and protect them.

However, one thing Shaw fails to account in her head is Root’s unpredictability.  As she pushes Root away, Root holds on to her jacket and uses the momentum to twirl them around and force Shaw in Fusco’s arms.  Roots brings down the fenced door and locks the lever in, so no one can get out of the elevator. She runs to the override button and presses it.

Shaw grasps her pocket and realizes that Root already taken her gun to replace one of her two guns.  Her heart starts to pound heavily in disbelief.  She is supposed to be out there protecting everyone, not Root.  This isn’t supposed to be happening.  Her eyes widen as she helplessly watches Root presses the button and takes out both of her gun to start firing at Martine and her minions.  She pushes herself off Fusco and runs to the door.  She has to figure out how to open the damn door so she can get to Root.  She will not leave Root alone like that.

Root is able to take down a man before taking two hits from Martine and falls down against the desk behind her.  Her back is leaning against the leg of the desk and she continues to fire the guns.  

Shaw shakes the door as hard as she could in attempt to release the lock but it wouldn’t budges.  Fusco tries to take her hand, but she shoves him hard enough to make him fall down on the floor.  Harold knows it is futile to even try, so he continue to hold John in his arms as he watches the situation falls apart in front of him.

Root throws away the guns as she is out of ammo at this point.  Martine slowly walks toward her in victory.  She turns her head to her right and looks at Shaw.  She looks at Shaw’s eyes and she could almost see fear? She must be imaging things because Shaw does not get scared.  

“Damnit, Root…” Shaw clenches her teeth as she looks at Root through slowly closing steel doors.  Root has this adoring look on her face and she gives out Shaw’s favorite smirk of hers that she only gives to Shaw.  Shaw doesn’t understand how Root could look happy and smile in this situation.  She is supposed to be in Root’s place for God’s sakes.  Right before the steel doors closes completely, she hears Root’s voice, “Too bad we couldn’t start our four alarm fire.”

Fuck that, Shaw thinks to herself.  She will start a fire that rival the Piper Alpha fire, and no one will stop her from rescuing Root.  No one can hurt Root, except for herself of course. She turns around to face the men cowering away from her.  

“When we get to the station, I’m going to take whatever I want from the artillery.  If any one of you even consider stopping me, I will kill you.”


End file.
